One Night Stand
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Judai hooks up with a man named Johan one night. After they have sex, Johan leaves him the next morning. When Judai goes to school, he discovers that Johan is his new teacher. How will he handle this? Spiritshipping and lemon
1. Hot Touch

Kyle: Here is a new story.

Emily: There was a tie in the poll, so I flipped a coin to decide which would win.

Kyle: This one did.

Emily: Hopefully you guys like it.

Kyle: This will be in both the perspectives of Judai and Johan.

Emily: Enjoy.

Kyle: Sorry for the bad lime… lemon… thingy in the beginning!

* * *

**Title: One Night Stand**

**Summary: **Judai hooks up with a man named Johan. After they have sex, he leaves him the next morning. When he goes to school, he discovers that Johan is his new teacher.

**

* * *

Hot Touch**

Warm hands searched my body, rubbing my nipples and my bare chest. I lay my head back, letting out a moan he craved for. A smirk appeared on his face as he captured my lips in a bruising yet amazing kiss. His tongue shoved itself into my mouth, roaming every single part. Another moan escaped my lips as he smirked once again.

"Suck," he whispered seductively. I nodded my head, a blush probably on my face, as I opened my mouth wide, welcoming his member. I did as he commanded, and I only received pleasure from him in return. Not that I minded. Almost like I became his little slave, desiring his beautiful body shape. I swallowed the substance that came into my mouth. Out of everything, my crave for his come made my love for all other foods die out. He tasted completely delicious, and I couldn't get enough. He giggled at the satisfied look on my red face. Remains of his come probably remained on my cheek or on the sides of my mouth. I licked it off with my tongue. He laughed and leaned in, helping me lick it off. His tongue licked at my soft cheek, making me giggle at the feeling. He pulled away and stared at me with those beautiful teal eyes.

I loved his light muscles and his beautiful, soft skin. The way his soft eyes seemed to look at me with pure lust sent shivers down my spine. His wonderful body seemed almost perfect in my eyes. I couldn't help but look down and stare at his member, licking my lips. I couldn't wait until he entered me, until he took my virginity. Maybe the alcohol went to my head, I don't know. Point is, I really needed him, and nothing would ever stop me from receiving what I wanted.

"You're amazing," I whispered. He attached his lips to my nipple and began to suck. I moaned loudly, gripping his hair and gasping for breath. He pulled away, making me whine in protest.

He chuckled, "So are you."

I blushed and moved towards him, pressing my lips against his in a heated kiss. He moaned as he pinned me down on the bed, rubbing my chest. I moaned loudly once again, encouraging him. He grasped my member in his hands, playing with it a bit.

"I wonder what you taste like," he whispered huskily in my ear. I gasped as he began to lick the tip of my member, making me moan loudly. If I knew the man's name, I might have screamed it out loud. Because I had no clue who this man was in front of me, I just continued to moan without words. He seemed to enjoy it though, and I doubt he cared about whether I knew his name or not. He began to stroke my member, causing me to moan loudly. He smirked.

"Please," I whispered, "please."

"Please what?" he whispered. I let out a strange sound which almost sounded like a little whine. In no way did I want him to suck on me. I wanted him inside me. Now. No way could I wait any longer or I might come.

"I need you… inside me," I whispered, looking to the side. For once, I didn't want to see the look in his eyes after I told him that. My blush seemed to increase in size. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his beautiful eyes once again.

"My pleasure," he whispered, sticking a finger into my entrance. I shifted uncomfortably, but I paid no mind. My desire completely controlled my instinct to run. It blocked my thoughts. If I had any sense, I would be asking myself if I really wanted to lose my virginity to this stranger who I just meet. I would immediately answer no and dash out of the place with full speed. Right now though, it was completely different. Right now, I needed someone to show me something other than hate and neglect. I needed to be loved, sexually. With the help of that drink, all my protests and my conscience seemed to disappear. Now all that existed was desire, and damn it, I'm not letting my sense ruin it. My instinct completely took over, leaving this man in front of me with my body and my virginity.

* * *

I moaned as I woke up early in the morning. I looked around and blinked when I noticed that only I remained in this room. The man from last night just… disappeared. I gasped and hopped off my bed right before letting out a hiss of pain. Damn that morning soreness! Now that I thought about it, I never actually had a good look at this room. The walls had a light tan color, and the carpet on the floor matched, but the shade was a little darker. The bed stood against the wall in the center. It looked around king sized. Judai blushed a bit, remembering what he exactly did on that bed the previous night.

"That's right," I whispered as I began to search the room for anything. Some type of note, clothing, or any type of sign to show that the man still remained here. No sign could be found in the close to empty room. I gasped and fell to my knees, staring at my very pale hands. Realization finally slapped me in the fact which made my cheek sting. I just broke God's laws one after another. I actually just committed so many bad crimes, not exactly crimes, somewhat of them, but I also just did so many bad things.

"I cheated on my boyfriend," I whispered, "I had sex with a man I didn't know. I drank alcohol. I didn't even know the man I slept with. I never came home last night. I broke my curfew… oh god."

I quickly stood up, only to hiss in pain again at the soreness in between my legs. I silently cursed and walked over to the other side of the bed. I flinched at all of my clothes on the ground. I slowly reached out and grabbed my boxers, memories of the night before flooding my head.

_He began to kiss down my chest until he reached my jeans. He smirked and took the zipper in his mouth, slowly bringing it down. I moaned in protest._

_ "Don't tease me," I whined. The man laughed as he began to unzip my jeans at a faster rate. My hard member poked out of my jeans as he chuckled a bit._

_ "A little excited, aren't we?" he chuckled making me blush. _

I shook my head, "Don't think about it."

I slowly slipped on my red shirt and walked out of the room from the hotel. I'm guessing that the man already paid for the one night, so it would all be good. I walked outside and looked around the town. The town seemed a bit smaller than a city, but too big to be considered the mere suburbs. I sighed and began to walk towards a bus stop. I still had a little money in my pocket, so I could easily just take a bus home or close to it.

"Judai?" a voice came in. I gasped and turned around, expecting the man from the previous night to show up. This, of course, was impossible. The man had no clue what my name was. Instead I laid eyes on my current boyfriend Manjoume Jun.

"Jun," I whispered.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the first name basis?" he glared at me, making me pretend to laugh. When we first started dating, I actually would have begun to laugh. Now, however, was different. After the couple months of dating, I realized he's shown no affection for me in any way. Why were we dating? I had no clue. I didn't want to break up with him because I liked him.

"Sorry Manjoume," I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What were you doing here anyway?" he raised an eyebrow. He looked behind me at the hotel I just came out of. "Isn't this place for lovers?"

"I thought the building looked cool, so I went inside to check it out," I lied, faking a smile. "It's really cool on the inside."

"Don't come here anymore, or people will get the wrong idea," Manjoume narrowed his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes, and I grabbed his hand, smiling at him. He smiled slightly back but quickly frowned and began walking away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I was walking by," Manjoume said simply.

"Cool," I smiled. We continued to walk, not hand in hand though since Manjoume pulled his away. This was still good for me though because this was our first "date" in a while. My thoughts travelled back to the night before, making me blush once again.

* * *

I smiled as I walked into the classroom. I couldn't believe that Manjoume and I actually had a conversation without being interrupted by Manjoume's busy plans and friends. He sat at his desk.

"How was your weekend?" my best friend, Shou, asked curiously. I flinched a bit but smiled back.

"Normal," I lied.

"Ah," Shou nodded. Just then, a man walked into the room. I turned forward to see who walked in and gasped. My brown eyes widened.

"Hello everyone," he smiled brightly. "I am your new teacher since the teacher before me is pregnant. I am Andersan-sensei. Nice to meet you."

"It's you," I whispered quietly to myself with wide eyes. It was the man I slept with from before. His eyes met mine, and he froze, staring at me with those wide teal eyes. The only difference from before is they held shock and confusion unlike before where they held lust. I let out a tiny whisper, "Shit."

* * *

Kyle: Hope you liked it. Sorry about the weird beginning with the crappy lime I guess.

Emily: Hope you liked it.

Kyle:I already said that!

Emily:… who cares!


	2. Benefits of Friends

Kyle:… holy… shit

Emily: 12 reviews! Are you serious? T-thank you!

Kyle: I was so touched that I wrote a second chapter a bit early.

Emily: It might be a little short, but don't worry.

Kyle: Also, you might like this.

**Benefits of Friends**

"Anyway," Andersan-sensei smiled brightly, "that's all for now. You may all go to your next class except you, Yuki-kun. I would like to speak to you about your grades."

"Ouch," Shou mumbled to me, "are they that bad that the new teacher has to talk to you about them?"

I slowly nodded, "Y-yeah."

The sad part is there was no need to lie about that. My grades had always been a bit lower than the average student. Scratch that, they have been really low compared to the average student. I had no clue whether he actually wanted to talk about my grades though. Maybe he wanted to threaten me, claiming that if I spoke of that night, he would lower my grades and cause me to repeat the grade. Would he really do that? I have no clue. After all, I barely know the man. All I know is that he is a very good man in bed.

"Good luck," Shou whispered before picking up his books and exiting the room. Once all the students left, I stared at my teacher, who shut the wooden door. He turned to me and sighed.

"I think you know why I want to talk to you, Yuki-kun," he spoke up.

"Judai," I told him automatically, "just call me Judai, and I think I have every right to call you by your first name, am I right?"

Andersan-sensei chuckled a bit, "I guess you do. I am Johan."

"Nice to meet you again, Johan," I spoke his name clearly and softly. The name seemed to roll off my tongue more naturally than Manjoume or Jun.

"You do know that I would prefer for you to not speak of… the other night," Johan blushed a bit. I smirked and took a step closer. Maybe I could play a little game with this teacher.

"I might," I smirked making him gulp a bit and go pale. "After all, what's in it for me? I could brag that I slept with the teacher. It could get you fired, you know? What is stopping me from telling everyone?"

"Discrimination," he spoke up, "disgust from your classmates, if you have a relationship then that would surely end, everyone would know of your lost virginity, your parents would be angry, and not to mention, you would be treated like a whore. I'm pretty sure they would find out you drank alcohol too, but they might not."

I bit my lip for a moment. This game stared to become interesting. I smirked, "You'll be out of a job."

He took a step closer to me, "You'll be a disgrace to the family."

"No one will want to hire you again," I smirked, taking a step closer to him.

"People will consider you a whore," he smirked, his face leaning towards mine until our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on mine once again, just like the night before. Lust settled into my body as my gaze turned to his lips. The lips that kissed my chest so many times, and I could barely hold in that lust. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down making his lips slam down on mine. I could feel him smirk as he began to kiss back, sending back all of my lust. His arms wrapped around my waist, his tongue licking my lip, asking… no, begging for an entrance to my mouth. I gladly opened up. His tongue dived into my mouth, roaming every centimeter. I moaned at the wonderful kiss. Soon the need for air overwhelmed us, and we pulled apart, panting. Our faces still stood only inches apart from each other, and his eyes held lust.

"Amazing," I whispered, blushing a bit.

"Not so bad yourself, Judai," Johan smirked, taking a couple steps back and leaning against the wall.

"So… what are we exactly?" I asked curiously. Obviously, we had no relationship like most students and teachers. However, I already had a boyfriend, so we couldn't become an item. What relationship do we have then?

"We are teacher and student," he answered, "but outside of school, we are friends that just happen to make out with each other."

"Aren't you risking your job?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smirked, "Aren't you risking your reputation?"

"Don't act as if I cared about it in the first place," I smirked.

He laughed, "Then I guess we are friends with benefits."

* * *

"I don't get it," I whined.

"Because you aren't trying," Manjoume sighed.

I pouted, "Maybe it's too hard to try."

"That makes no sense," Manjoume argued. I sighed and glanced over only to gasp. Johan began to walk towards his car. I suddenly felt an urge of lust for the older man. Why does that happen when ever I see him? Was it his good looks? The way how he touches me makes me feel like I'm on fire?

"I need to go," I suddenly stood up, all of my books falling onto the ground. Manjoume raised an eyebrow as I quickly bent down, and I grabbed all of my books, shoving them into my red and black backpack.

"Um… Judai," Manjoume blinked at me.

"I have to go," I quickly told him. "B-bye."

Manjoume just stared at me confused as I ran off. I really could care less though. Right now, I needed to talk to my teacher. After all, he needed to catch me up on a few lessons…

* * *

"You really do know how to make an old man cry," Johan chuckled, smoking on his cigarette. I knew he meant crying out in pleasure, but I didn't want to spoil the little joke by actually saying what he meant. Where was the fun in that? Instead I just focused on the old man part. Since he was old enough to be teaching, I wondered how old he actually was. I could be sleeping with a forty year old and not know. The thought scared me a bit.

"Old man?" I raised an eyebrow, "Just how old are you?"

"Late twenties, and that's all I'm ever going to tell you about my age," he winked. I giggled a bit. I sat on a comfortable bed, completely nude. The white covers blocked me from my waist down while Johan just had pants on, but no shirt.

"You do realize we have to stop this at one point, right?" I spoke up. I know that I really, really enjoyed having sex with this guy, but that never took away the guilt that came with it and the shame. Manjoume had no right to be cheated on.

"Who says it has to be now?" he smirked, sitting down on the bed.

"I do," I sighed. "Look, I have a boyfriend, and you are pretty old… well older than me. It's illegal. We could get in so much trouble by continuing this."

Johan looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, "Alright, let's end this then."

"Look, I'm sorry you're going to… wait what?" I blinked. I expected him to beg to let us continue sleeping together, to let us be more than student and teacher. I expected so much more from him then just a simple alright. A cold feeling washed up into my stomach. Disappointment, sadness, anger, and something else I couldn't quite identify.

"I said alright," he shrugged, standing up from the bed. "I mean, you are a kid, and I do feel guilty sleeping with one. Let's end this. From now on we'll be student and teacher. Just student and teacher."

"Um… Johan, is that going to work?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean… after all we've done…"

"It will be awkward," he sighed, "but it's not like I'll be your only teacher. After all, in around half a year, we won't ever see each other again."

"R-right," I tried to hide my sadness. I would miss him because he seemed like a really nice guy.

He smiled, "See you in class tomorrow, Yuki-kun."

"R-right," I fake smiled back, "Andersan-sensei."

The only problem was that Andersan-sensei didn't flow as well as Johan did. I might accidently slip up a couple of times. I would miss calling him by Johan. I would miss kissing him. I would miss just being with him in general. Strange how I feel this about a man I just met.

"Goodbye," he smiled before walking out. I sighed and hugged my knees, wondering what was wrong with me.

* * *

Kyle: It sounds like he's-

Emily: Don't spoil it!

Kyle: But everyone knows what's coming!

Emily: And that gives you the right to spoil for slow people?

Kyle: N-no…

Emily: Good then. Now tell me what you think in a review!  
Kyle: I already got so many reviews for this story; I don't think I need anymore.

Emily: Once again, thank you!


	3. Adults with Needs

Kyle: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Hope you like it.

Kyle: Yeah.

**Adults with Needs**

For the past two weeks, Johan…er Andersan-sensei and I could barely glance at each other without either turning away or just plain blushing. It made Manjoume a bit suspicious to the point where he flat out asked me what was going on between Andersan-sensei and I. I simply replied that he was my teacher and nothing more. Manjoume held the expression of disbelief. I had to be careful that my own boyfriend couldn't figure out the truth that I cheated on him with the teacher.

"Jeez," I mumbled while in class. I glanced up at Andersan-sensei, who held a dreamy expression. He had been dreaming again, but with his eyes open. To think a teacher actually daydreamed in class. The students tried waking him up every once in a while, but it never worked. It would take a while to wake him up. I just hoped they wouldn't fire our precious sensei for zoning out in class. He just had to adjust to waking up this early. He blinked and shook his head a bit before continuing with the lesson. Sometimes I hoped he dreamed about me like I would do with him. I would constantly dream about his hot hands and his nude body towering over my own. I wasn't a pervert though; I just craved for the past.

"Aniki," Shou whispered to me, blinking a bit, "what's wrong?"

I faked a smile, "Nothing at all, Shou."

"Aniki…" Shou whispered with concern. I just smiled at him and turned around to face the front. A light smile crossed my face when I saw Andersan-sensei smiling brightly as he taught the rest of the class. He glanced at me causing me to jump up a bit. Johan relaxed a bit, and smiled softly. I blinked and smiled back at him trying to place all my happiness within it. It must have worked because he turned to the board and began to explain more math problems.

"Johan," I whispered with a small smile on my face. Shou stared at me with a strange expression, but I refused to care about something like that at this time. Right now I needed to stare at my sensei. I needed to take in all of his features.

"Aniki," Shou whispered.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the hallways. Every student had exited the building and left on the bus. I missed the bus intentionally though. After today in class, I realized something. I needed him to take me once again. Being sex deprived for two weeks had turned me insane. I sighed as I gripped the doorknob to the door in our classroom. I knew that Andersan-sensei would stay behind like he usually had. Not much teachers stay this late after school.

A sound coming from the door made me blink. I pressed my ear against the door when I blushed. He had been moaning. Soft, amazing moans escaped his lips and flowed past the door, right into my ear. Is it me, or are my pants uncomfortably tight today? I shifted a bit from leg to leg, trying to hear more of his beautiful moans that reminded me so much of the times we used to spend together. Maybe I actually liked him like a crush or something. I had no clue. Right now, I needed him even more. How could I suspect that Johan would be doing naughty things like this after school? I couldn't, but I'm glad I decided to stay after to "talk" to him.

"J-Judai!" he moaned making my eyes widen. Finally, I could take it no longer. I slowly opened the door and slipped through it, quickly closing it as well. He gasped as he stared at me with even wider teal eyes. I couldn't blame him. I blushed madly as I stared at him. His pants had fallen to the ground while his hand had attached itself to his own member. I slowly walked over to him as he continued to stare at me. My gaze no longer rested on his eyes, but at his erotic member. I slowly pulled down his underwear, reveling his hard member. I licked my lips, and my eyes must have held lust. I slowly grasped my hands on it softly, pumping it. He moaned loudly as I continued at a faster pace. I licked the tip making him moan in the most pleasure I've ever heard him.

"You've been craving me too," I whispered finally gazing into his eyes.

A light smirk appeared on his face, "What do you think I've been dreaming about in class?"

Before I could even answer, he captured my lips in a very deep and lustful kiss. I returned it with all of the lust I had been keeping in for the past two weeks. My tongue immediately dove into his mouth the moment he opened his mouth ever so slightly. His tongue began to fight with me, and, as expected, he won. Soon he had me pinned down as his tongue roamed my mouth. I could tell he craved the way my mouth tasted, the way I tasted just like how I couldn't have enough of his taste.

I let out a soft moan as he slowly began to move to my neck, sucking and nipping at all my sensitive spots. I moaned loudly as he licked an extremely sensitive spot on my neck.

"You're mine," he whispered, biting down a bit. I gasped and knew one thing; that would surely leave a mark. What would Manjoume think when he saw a hickey on my neck? Who cares, a voice immediately responded to me, making me giggle. That's right, Manjoume had been irrelevant right now. I never loved him. Hell, I never liked him. All of my love and lust belonged to Johan right now. His hands travelled under my shirt, rubbing my chest until they found my nipples. Slowly, he removed my shirt over my head, staring at my chest in pure lust.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I giggled, "Every single time."

"Good," he whispered, licking my ear a bit, and nipping on it a bit. I moaned a bit more, my moans encouraging Johan to move on. He sent kisses down my chest, sending shivers of pleasure down my body. My body heat increased. My heartbeat increased as well, beating loudly in my head. He latched his lips onto my nipple and began to lick and suck. I moaned and dug my fingers into his head, pushing him down, so he would understand the message that if felt amazing.

"Johan!" I cried out. He nodded and moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the previous one. Once he finished up, he slowly moved down, sending kisses down my stomach and chest. He then looked at my pants and smirked. He ripped my pants off my body so quickly, I hadn't noticed until I was laying in front of him with only my boxers on. He reached down his own pants and underwear, and pulled them off, along with his shirt, so he had been nude right in front of me. No matter how many times I see him nude, I could never escape the lust and want for this man. It only increased every time I saw him like this.

"Ready, Judai?" he whispered.

"Please," I whispered. "I need you… please…"

He smiled and ripped off my boxers, staring at my nude body with lust. Because of all the times we've already done this, I've become used to his lustful stare. He slowly entered one finger into my entrance, making me shift uncomfortably for a moment or two. After adjusting to the first finger, he inserted the second one which hurt a bit more. I bit my lip and nodded, begging him to continue. He slowly scissor me open and inserted the third finger. I bit my lip as he slowly began to insert himself into me. He slowly thrust in and out of me making me hiss and moan in pain and pleasure.

"Don't worry, Judai," he whispered. I knew that already though. I knew pleasure would be soon to come. Suddenly, he hit that spot. The one spot that made me cry out in uttermost pleasure. I let out a scream in pure pleasure.

"Oh God, Johan, hit right there!" I moaned loudly. He nodded and began to thrust faster as he aimed for that spot. He let out moans of pleasure as well as I moaned.

"Judai!" he screamed.

"Aaaaah," I moaned loudly, "Faster!"

He nodded and began to shove in faster and faster. I moaned with even more pleasure. This soon became too much.

"J-Johan, I'm going to come," I screamed.

"Just wait a bit," he moaned as he began to thrust in and out of me a couple times. I let out a huge scream and everything became white for a second. Johan repeated the same steps and came inside of me, filling me with his warm presence. I panted in amazement. Somehow, every time he just becomes better and better.

"I… I guess we aren't good at stopping this," I panted as I slowly stood up, grabbing my pants.

He smirked, "Well maybe I don't want to."

My eyes widened, "You mean…"

"Let's continue this," he smirked. "When I'm feeling stress or you're feeling stress, just come to me and I'll come to you."

"Alright," I smiled, quickly dressing. I gave him a quick kiss before leaving. The moment I left the building, a frown made it's way to my features. He only saw me as a little toy while I saw him as much more than that. This needed to change and fast.

"He will fall for me," I whispered with determination. "I know he will."

* * *

Kyle: *Hiding in a corner* oh god…

Emily: Kyle, get out of here!

Kyle: No! I just wrote a horrible lemon.

Emily: Then why publish it!

Kyle: Because it fit the moment!

Emily: Please comment on our first lemon with effort.

Kyle: Tell me what you think in a review.


	4. One Day More

Kyle: Hope you like this chapter.

Emily: Because it will be the last.

Kyle: Why will it be the last? Because this was supposed to be a short story.

Emily: This will be a really, really, really long chapter though, so please be thankful!

**One Day More**

I smiled as I walked down the road to Manjoume's house. I may have liked Johan a lot, but that never changed my feelings for Manjoume. I still liked him much, much more than Johan. Johan and I had been secretly sleeping together for the past four months now. Two months ago, Manjoume started to become really distant. After a whole day of not giving me eye contact or talking to me, I decided to go to his house to see what had been bothering him.

"I never realized what an impact Manjoume had become on me," I chuckled. I debated whether my feelings for Johan were actually stronger than my feelings for Manjoume, but I never thought about it much. The main point was that I liked them both, maybe even loved them.

Once I reached his house, I slowly raised my fist and fixed my eyes on the door. Now that I thought about it, this had been the first time I've ever come to Manjoume's house. He's been over mine before though. I wonder why he never let me come over before. A sly smirk came on my face. What could he be hiding? He smiled as he knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," a voice called out. Manjoume's voice, I thought immediately. The door slowly opened, and I took a small step back. Manjoume stood at the doorway staring at me with blank eyes. Suddenly, realization must have hit him because his eyes visibly widened.

"Hey Manjoume," I smiled brightly.

"J-Judai," he stuttered.

I giggled, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

I winked a bit, but Manjoume just stood there gaping at me. Another voice soon caught my attention.

"Who is it, Manjoume-kun?" a voice called out. My eyes widened when I saw Shou walk towards me without a shirt on. Hickeys relaxed themselves on his neck. That's when I realized Manjoume's shirt had been put on backwards. People may call me naïve, but I'm not that stupid.

Shou gasped when he saw me and bit his lip, "H-hey Aniki."

"H-hey…" I mumbled as my head began to bend low. "Um… sorry for interrupting you guys. I'll go now. See you at school."

With that, I took off. Tears came to my eyes as I ran. I had no clue where I had been headed. I just knew I had to run. Run faster, faster, and faster. My eyes shut tightly as I continued to run. Darkness surrounded me, and oxygen seemed short. I breathed in only to quickly breathe out. That's right, I thought to myself, focus on your breathing and you'll forget everything. Something suddenly grasped my wrist, pulling me towards it. My head suddenly met with a chest. I glanced up to see Johan there staring down on me.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled in an emotionless tone.

"Shopping for groceries when I saw you run by," he whispered softly. I nodded slowly.

* * *

"So your boyfriend cheated on you?" he repeated. I slowly nodded, staring down at the coffee he bought me.

"Yeah…" I whispered softly.

He chuckled a bit, "Funny how you cheat on him yet when you find out he cheated on you, you cry."

"Don't say it as if it's funny," I snapped at him.

He chuckled again, "I'm not saying it's funny. I'm saying it's ironic."

"I know it is," I sighed. Sadness flooded through me once again. How could I be so stupid? That's why Manjoume had become so distant. He had started dating my best friend, and I had been completely oblivious.

"Judai, don't worry," Johan whispered softly. "You will find a new boyfriend soon."

I shook my head, "No! I don't want a new boyfriend! I want… I want…"

"You want?" he questioned.

I blushed and whispered, "I want you to be my boyfriend…"

He blinked and looked startled for a moment or two. He blinked once again, "You… have feelings for me?"

I nodded slowly as tears came to my eyes, "I have ever since we decided to do this… the whole sleeping around thing. Please tell me you have feelings for me as well. Please!"

He slowly nodded and kissed my cheek, "I do."

"Thank you," I whispered as I sobbed into his chest. "Thank you."

Soft arms wrapped around me as I continued to sob into his chest. He kissed my forehead while I starred up at him with saddened eyes.

* * *

I sighed as I took a small bite into my sandwich. My eyes drifted towards the peaceful sky as I stared at it longingly. I knew that I needed to make Manjoume leave my heart, but I couldn't do that. I knew for a fact that I would always have him in my heart. Maybe not as a boyfriend but as a friend. I would like it if I could do that.

"Thinking of Manjoume?" a voice spoke up. I smiled softly knowing that voice from a million other voices. I smiled softly and turned to Johan who smiled back at me. He sat down, his body pressing itself against mine, and smiled softly.

"Maybe," I giggled a bit. He frowned a bit, but it disappeared the moment I saw it. Jealousy maybe? I shook my head and stared at him.

"I don't like that kid," he sighed. "He acts like a know it all brat."

I smirked, "And he used to date me."

"Yeah that too," Johan chuckled. I stared directly into his eyes. I searched for the love in his eyes, the caring. I found none. A frown settled upon my face.

I sighed, "You don't love me or like me, do you?"

His eyes widened, "What do you mean, Judai? Of course I-"

"Don't lie," I told him sternly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blue hair.

"No," he confessed. "I don't. I'm sorry, Judai; I just see you as a little kid. I can't like someone like you."

I sighed, "I know, but I won't give up. I am going to make you fall in love with me one day."

His eyes widened as he chuckled, "You know what, Judai, I hope you succeed as well."

He kissed my forehead before leaving the roof top. A small smile lifted on my lips as I watched him go. I blinked when the wind began to blow. Blonde hair exposed itself from the door. I slowly stood up and gasped. A girl stood there with her eyes completely wide. I remembered her from my science class.

"A-Asuka…" I whispered with wide eyes.

"H-hi…." she bit her lip. We both stood there staring at each other.

* * *

Kyle: Never mind.

Emily: You changed your mind about ending the story?

Kyle: Pretty much.

Emily: Idiot.

Kyle: What?

Emily: Anyway, this story hasn't ended yet! The next chapter will come later!

Next time: Asuka knows the secret.


	5. Secret Exposed

Kyle: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Hope you enjoy it.

**Secret Exposed**

Asuka stared at me with wide eyes while I just stared at her back. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at me.

"O-oh my God," she whispered with her hands on her mouth. "Y-you… you're dating a teacher?"

"No!" I immediately answered. "I'm not! I just… I am…"

"Making out with him?" she raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the principal really like to hear about this?"

I bit my lip, "Just keep it a secret."

"No," she glared. "You two are not dating nor are you guys in love with each other. That makes Anderson-sensei a pedophile. Do you honestly think I'm going to allow him to rape you?"

"He's not raping me!" I protested.

Asuka scoffed, "Are you kidding me? He's over the age of twenty and you're younger than eighteen. That makes it rape on its own."

I bit my lip again, "But… but…"

"Judai, I'm doing this for your own good," Asuka whispered in a deadly tone before walking off of the roof. All I could do was start staring after her with wide brown eyes. My limbs refused to move as I watched her walk away. My life with Johan… my crush… my lover… it would all be over in the blink of an eye.

_What are you standing there for? Go warn Johan, _a tiny voice in the back of my head shouted at me. I nodded at myself and began to run. I ran down the stairs of the school and sprinted down the hallway. Before I could even blink or do anything, I crashed right into someone. I fell back and hit the floor.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

"Watch it!" a voice growled. I glanced up to see Manjoume there. Once he realized it was me, his eyes widened.

"Manjoume…" I whispered but remembered something. Johan! I needed to tell him. I quickly stood up and prepared to run, but Manjoume grabbed my wrist.

"We need to talk," he glared.

I growled, "No, we don't. I have to do something really, really important, alright?"

Manjoume glared, "Listen, I know I hurt you with the whole Shou thing, but I really need to explain myself. I do like you."

"I frankly don't care!" I screamed. Soon the whole hallway stopped to stare at us bickering.

"What do you mean?" Manjoume raised an eyebrow.

I growled and screamed, "Johan's going to get into big trouble unless I warn him about what Asuka is going to do!"

"Johan?" Manjoume blinked. I growled and ripped my wrist out of his hand and dashed down the hallway. I burst into the doors of Johan's classroom only to have my eyes widen. Asuka stood there glaring at Johan.

"So you know?" Johan glared.

Asuka nodded, "You make out with a student. The principal would be very interested in this and so would the law."

"And what's your proof exactly?" Johan raised an eyebrow. "I know that I slept with a student, and I know that I make out with a student, but why would the principal believe you?"

Asuka smirked, "Then I guess I can't prove it. I mean, I would have to have some sort of phone that recorded what you just said."

My eyes widened when I saw the phone behind her back. She turned around and walked right out of the room with me frozen. She stopped, so she stood right at my side.

"You know," she whispered, "I want to be a teacher too. That's why I'm doing this. I will never let anyone disgrace teachers like this."

With that, she left the room with a frozen Johan and I. We both stared at each other with wide eyes. Slowly, my legs began to shake before I fell to the ground.

"Shit…" I whispered.

Johan walked up to me and kissed my head. He whispered, "Goodbye, Judai."

With that, he left the room leaving me behind with wide eyes. After a couple minutes, the bell rang. I slowly stood up and walked to my seat with my numb legs. My eyes still looked wide when I sat down. After a couple minutes, we waited… and waited… and waited… he never came.

"Hello everyone," Chronos-sensei walked in. "Anderson-sensei won't come in here because he suddenly became ill. Take out some work and treat this like study hall."

The students all began to whisper to each other when Chronos left the room. I silently began to pull out my work when Asuka suddenly walked into the room with a blank look. She sat on her seat and began to silently work. I sent a soft glare, but I refused to let her get to me. Instead I just continued to work. I worked silently the whole class period while everyone continued to whisper about the ill teacher.

"Johan…" I whispered quietly. What could have happened to him? I bit my lip as I continued to worry about Johan.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" my older brother, Haou, asked curiously.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Haou just nodded in response without saying another word. I sighed and began to slowly pick at my food. Haou stared at me with a blank expression, but I just ignored him. I should have gotten his phone number, I thought bitterly. I could call him and see what had happened. I sighed and stood up. I stared at my brother and whispered, "I'm going for a walk."

"Alright?" Haou raised an eyebrow looking at the dark sky from outside of the window. I walked out of the room and stared at the stars. What could have happened to Johan? I had no clue. I slowly began to walk down the sidewalk. I placed my hands in my pockets and began to think about him. Where could he be?

"Jeez," I whispered. I could see why Asuka did that. She wanted to protect me, but I had no need for protection. I gasped as a sudden feeling developed into my stomach. I ran to the nearest trashcan and puked out all of my dinner. I fell to my knees and began to cough violently. I rubbed my mouth and leaned against the building behind the trash can.

"What the…" I whispered feeling my forehead. I had no fever from what I could tell. Strange, I thought.

* * *

I waited patiently in homeroom waiting for Johan to show up. Instead another teacher by the name of Takatsuki came in. He claimed that Johan had quit, and he was the replacement. My eyes slowly widened as I stared at the new teacher. Anger flooded through my veins before I could prevent it or prepare for it.

"Liar!" I screamed standing up. Takatsuki flinched and took a step back.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

I growled and turned to Asuka, "It's your entire fault! If you hadn't ratted us out! We were happy together!"

"It was rape," Asuka hissed.

"I like it though," I screamed with tears coming to my eyes.

Asuka sighed, "Look I'm sorry, but Anderson-sensei should learn to date kids his own age."

Asuka's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. Her hand covered her mouth as everyone else's eyes widened, mine included. Without a single word, I dashed out of the room. I ran into the bathroom and collapsed into the stall. I began to sob as I clutched my stomach. Manjoume walked in behind me with Shou at his side. Manjoume slowly rubbed my back.

"You and Anderson-sensei… I would have never guessed…" Shou whispered.

I just continued to sob for no reason. Why am I so sad, I thought. I just had a crush on him nothing too serious.

"I'm sorry, Judai," Manjoume whispered softly. I nodded slowly.

* * *

Kyle: Hope you liked it.

Emily: What's wrong with Judai?

Kyle: You'll find out in the next chapter!


	6. Happiness from Friends

Kyle: New chapter.

Emily: You will find out what's wrong with Johan in this chapter.

Kyle: Hope you enjoy it.

**Happiness from Friends**

"So… you cheated on me?" Manjoume clarified.

I nodded, "Yes."

Shou, Manjoume, and I all sat down on Manjoume's red couch as we discussed the main events in order on what happened. They decided they wanted to know more about Johan and me, so I gave them the details of how we met and when we started this. Normally, I would be a bit embarrassed talking about my sex life, but I was too worn out to care. Ever since I met Johan my body has been taking a toll. Too much stress had landed on my body, and now I couldn't deal with it anymore. A bland mix of emotions swelled up in my heart to the point where I felt numb. What was making me feel like this? It's not like I would have reacted that strongly to Johan leaving. What was this then?

"With a teacher," Manjoume repeated what I said slowly.

"Before you knew he was a teacher," Shou whispered.

I glared, "Don't look at me like that. You cheated on me with my best friend."

Manjoume glared back, "Well Shou isn't a fucking teacher!"

I growled, "You still cheated! I didn't even know he was a teacher!"

"You still fucked with him afterwards!" Manjoume screamed. I opened my mouth to say something back, but the feeling returned in my stomach. I clutched my mouth and quickly ran to the bathroom. I fell to my knees and puked out my breakfast and lunch into the toilet in front of me. A disgusting taste filled my mouth as I wiped the remaining vomit on my lips. I began to pant as Manjoume and Shou followed me into the bathroom looking extremely worried.

* * *

"This all started after Asuka told the principal?" Manjoume raised an eyebrow. I slowly nodded. He grabbed his laptop and began to type in something I couldn't see. Shou's eyes widened as he stared at the screen.

"How often do you vomit?" Manjoume asked curiously.

I raised an eyebrow, "A couple times a day… why?"

Manjoume quickly typed something in, "Has this happened before?"

I sighed, "No… it hasn't."

"Have you been feeling stressed?" Manjoume asked.

I nodded, "Yes… why?"

Manjoume continued typing until he clicked on something. He turned the laptop towards me, so I could see the screen. CVS had been written at the top of the screen.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Cyclic vomiting syndrome," Manjoume answered. I blinked and glanced at the computer. I began to slowly read the symptoms and the causes of it. Apparently, if a kid, like me, has emotional stress then episodes of vomiting and nausea happen. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I doubt I have that," I glared. "I mean, I don't feel emotionally stressed. The emotions are just… coming to me randomly. I'm kind of overreacting in some ways."

"Are you pregnant?" Manjoume smirked. I blushed and grabbed a pillow, hurling it at him. Manjoume quickly dodged it and began to laugh. Shou giggled a bit while I just glared at the two. Soon my glare turned into wide, shocked eyes. I burst out laughing as Shou began to laugh harder. I fell to the ground and giggled as Manjoume laughed harder.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl," I giggled.

Manjoume chuckled, "Are you? I mean, you were just angry a second ago. Mood swings!"

"If I'm pregnant then you are the ruler of the world," I laughed.

"A-Aniki…" Shou sweat dropped. Manjoume playfully glared at me and threw a pillow at me once more. It hit me square in the face, but I still continued to laugh. _Maybe… _I thought as I continued laughing, _maybe this won't be so bad_

* * *

"Asuka!" I called out. Asuka blinked and turned to me. She was about to walk into the school until I called out her name.

"What is it, Judai?" she asked curiously.

I sighed, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess all of the stress just caught up with me."

"Stress?" she blinked.

I nodded, "The stress of my boyfriend Manjoume not caring, trying to get Johan to fall for me, making sure no one found out about the relationship, and not to mention all of the homework and my bad grades. I guess by being with Johan I was really stressing myself. I wanted to say sorry for overreacting and thank you for getting all of that stress off me. Now that I'm away from him… I feel like I can be truly happy again."

Asuka stared at me with wide eyes before giggling and smiling, "I'm glad I helped."

"Want to be friends?" I asked.

"Sure," she nodded. I smiled and nodded before walking away. She blinked, "Judai?"

I turned around and smiled, "I'm going to skip school for today. I've been puking a lot. Manjoume claims it's this weird syndrome… that or I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

I giggled, "We were being a little crazy."

Asuka nodded, "I hope you feel better, Judai."

I nodded and began to walk down the road. A small smile crossed my lips as I continued to walk. For once, all of the mix emotions finally separated. Now I felt light and happy which I haven't felt since Johan entered my life. I never noticed all of the stress and depression he brought me. Hopefully I would never see him again.

"What a lie…" I mumbled to myself. I knew for a fact I wanted to see him again. I loved him with my whole being, and that's why all of that stress was worth it. Right now though I deserved a little break from all that stress. I needed a little break from the sex as well. In total, I just needed a plain break from everything.

"Judai," a voice blinked when I entered the house. Haou stared at me questionably while I just smiled brightly.

"I'm feeling kind of sick," I answered.

Haou nodded, "Alright then. I'm going to work. Be good, alright?"

I nodded as Haou kissed the top of my head to leave. I hopped on the red couch and quickly turned on the television to watch something. I had no idea what I wanted to watch, only that I wanted to watch something. A peaceful feeling entered my body as I breathed a sigh in relief. Maybe the next couple of days would be fun. I knew that there would be a moment where it hit me that I would never see Johan again. I tried to ignore that feeling, but I knew that one day it would come right back and bite me. I just hoped it wasn't soon.

* * *

Kyle: Don't worry, Johan will be returning at one point in the story.

Emily: Anyway, sorry for the short chapter.

Kyle: The next one will be next week.

Emily: Next time: Judai sees Johan again.


	7. Goodbye and Hello

Kyle: Hey this is the last chapter of One Night Stand.

Emily: It doesn't have the ending you would expect.

Kyle: But we made it that way.

Emily: Thank you all for reading this story.

**Goodbye and Hello**

I laughed as Manjoume and Shou began to fight once again. A love hate relationship really fitted them. Asuka just rolled her eyes at them, and slapped both of them over the head. Then she slapped me over the head for laughing at their pain.

"Asuka!" I whined. "Don't hit me."

Asuka glared, "Don't laugh at other people's pain."

"Don't cause other people pain," I complained, earning another hit. I pouted as I just sighed. Manjoume and Shou tried to stifle their laughs as I glared at the two of them. They finally burst out laughing along with Asuka. The four of us continued to laugh as the rest of the class simply rolled their eyes or sighed. They were used to this. We always laughed together, cried together, and had fun together. That's what friends are for, right?

"Right," I whispered softly with a giggle. I finally found my true happiness… or at least almost all of it. If he had been here with us, it would all be so much better. I smiled softly. As long as I had the memories of him, I was fine.

* * *

I walked down the store at night. A small smile came to my face as Haou just stared at me strangely. He wasn't used to me smiling since I've been upset lately. He cared, I knew that, but he just wasn't the type to show it.

"Say, Judai, you seem happier lately," Haou spoke up. "Are you having a good time with your friends?"

"Yep," I smiled brightly as we walked into the store. I opened my eyes and froze in place. A man stood there, putting in some money for food. I stood there with wide eyes and a dropped mouth.

"Judai?" Haou questioned. The man turned at the sound of my name. His eyes widened as he stared at me. His bag of food dropped to the ground, and everything became silent.

"J-Johan…" I whispered.

"Y-yo…" Johan bit his lip.

Haou blinked, "Hey, wasn't he a teacher or something?"

"Y-yeah…." I bit my lip.

Johan nodded, "Long time no see, Judai. How are you doing?"

"G-good…." I bit my lip. Nothing could escape the awkward aura around the both of us. Haou noticed and nodded. I understood the message he sent. I grabbed Johan's arm and dragged him out of the store. I continued walking with his hand in mine until we reached the bench from the last time when I learned Manjoume was cheating.

"Everyone knows I slept with you," I finally confessed.

Johan's eyes widened, "How?"

I faked a giggle, "I… might have accidently spilled the beans. You have a lot of explaining to do yourself."

"About what?" Johan chuckled. "You can't order me around. I'm an adult."

"Who was fired from his job?" I glared.

Johan bit his lip, "I got a new teaching job."

"How?"

Johan smirked, "I have my ways. Samejima, the principal of your old school, immediately fired me. I pleaded for him not to expel you. He agreed that he wouldn't tell the media or anything since I never raped you. He said as long as I don't come near the school, he wouldn't tell."

"Oh," I nodded. "Some kids have made fun of me for doing it with a teacher. I don't mind though because I know they are jealous."

Johan chuckled, "You are one of a kind, Judai."

I nodded with a blush, "You still don't love me, do you?"

Johan shook his head, "I would if you were older though."

"What does age have to do with anything?" I demanded.

Johan sighed, "It's just… you're a kid to me, and it's like falling in love with a five year old. Maybe when you turn eighteen or older, I would fall in love with you."

"Oh…" I whispered. He bent down and kissed the top of my head with his lips.

"Goodbye, Judai. May we meet again in the future," he whispered. I slowly nodded with tears in my eyes as he began to walk away. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my brother Haou with a soft smile on his face.

"Let's go home, Judai," he whispered softly. I nodded slowly and began to follow him back to our apartment. I wondered what life would be like now that i know he would never fall in love with me as a child. However, now that I knew that, I could finally move on. A smile came to my face as a single tear dropped down my face. Johan would always be my first love, and I knew I would never forget him.

Years Later

"Childhood friends?" a teacher blinked.

Asuka smiled, "Not exactly childhood, but high school friends."

The teacher smirked, "I see. Are you two dating?"

"No," Asuka and I said together. After graduating from high school, I decided to follow Johan's path and become a teacher. Asuka decided to also become a teacher as well. Suddenly, another man walked in. All of the girls in the room immediately blushed. I turned and gasped. I recognized that blue hair and green eyes, that tall, muscular body.

"Johan," I whispered. Asuka gasped and turned to him. He stood up and glanced at the two of us. His eyes finally rested on me.

"Judai? Is that you?" he asked.

"The one and only," I joked.

"You look so old," we both said together. Both of us burst out laughing. We began to talk about what it has been like, what we were doing, and all that. Johan hadn't looked a day older than when I saw him years ago. I, however, must have looked different.

"It's great to see you again," he smiled brightly, patting the top of my head.

"Don't treat me like a kid," I pouted. He laughed and walked out of the room. Once he left, Asuka giggled a bit.

"It must be good to see him again," she smiled.

I nodded, "It is."

Another month

"I'm so glad to be here," Rei smiled brightly. She had just taken the job of a new teacher at the school, and she felt happier than ever. She glanced at all the other teachers before her eyes set on Judai. Her face flushed as she stared at him.

"Like him?" a woman chuckled. Rei turned to see Asuka standing there.

"N-no…" Rei blushed.

"Too bad," Asuka sighed. "It's obvious Johan and him like each other."

"Johan?"

"Another teacher," Asuka answered. "They've been together for a while now."

A soft smile came to Asuka's lips when she saw Johan walk over to Judai with a huge smile. Rei stared in envy, but she saw how those two were clearly in love.

"I'll just wait until I see the next guy," Rei giggled. Asuka nodded, a giggle escaping her mouth. Even a complete stranger could easily tell the bond between Johan and Judai, and the love they shared with one another.

* * *

Kyle: That's the end.

Emily: Hope you liked it.

Kyle: Please review!


End file.
